Rival
by Neung Hatsuki SAM
Summary: Bagi Naruto sasuke adalah rival, ia akan terus berusaha melampauinya. Sedangkan bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu penganggu! si berisik yang suka bikin onar disekelilingnya (NARUSASU)


Sasuke uchiha adalah rival sejati yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Naruto. Baik dalam segi manapun! Naruto akan berusaha mengunggulinya.

…

* * *

 **Rival**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hari minggu seharusnya hari libur yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak berumur 6 tahun, namun beda dengan Naruto Uzumaki anak dari pasangan dari Kushina dan Minato, si bocah dengan kulit hitam berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata biru. Ia masih berdiri didekat sebuah pohon memperhatikan tetangganya dengan geram.

Anak tetangga itu berkulit putih, rambut dan matanya sama-sama hitam dan kelam, ia bernama Sasuke Uchiha, ia sedang asyik belajar sepeda. Lalu kenapa si pirang itu memperhatikan si raven? ah tentu saja karena Naruto belum punya teman.

Ia baru pindah ke kota ini karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan kerja, padahal ia sudah belajar dengan baik saat berkenalan di depan kelas agar ia mudah mendapatkan teman baru. Tapi teman-teman di kelas tidak mau berteman dengan orang baru, hari itu semakin sulit saat teman sebangkunya tidak peduli dengannya padahal ia sudah capek-capek menyapa bocah itu. dan si bocah itu ternyata juga tetangganya.

"Cih!" Ia mendengus, akan ia tunjukkan kehebatannya pada bocah itu, kalo ia bisa mengungguli Sasuke, mungkin saja Naruto akan di perhatikan.

Naruto tertawa jahil sambil menutup mulutnya.

Setelah itu Naruto minta sepeda pada ayahnya, ia belajar menaiki sepeda dua roda dengan ibunya. Biarpun dapat teriakan atau jeweran di kuping karena terus menganggu ibunya kerja, ia tidak kapok terus belajar sampe bisa.

…

Sasuke memandang lututnya yang memar, kalau saja kakaknya ada disini ia pasti bisa mendayung sepeda itu. ibunya sangat sibuk tidak bisa mengajari dia, lagian ia sedang belajar sendiri ia ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa tanpa bantuan siapapun ia bisa mendayung sepeda roda dua ini.

Sebulan yang lalu saat ulang tahunnya, ayah menghadiahi sepeda roda dua padanya. Kata ayah, itachi sudah bisa mendayung sepeda roda dua saat umur 5 tahun tapi ia sudah berumur 6 tahun belum bisa mendayung walau ia sudah belajar selama sebulan ini.

Ia tidak ingin ayah meremehkannya, ia ingin Fuqaku bangga padanya.

"Hey!" seru bocah pirang membuat ia terkejut, lalu memandang malas pada bocah yang sering menganggunya ini. Wajahnya penuh luka dan memar, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, paling si bodoh ini melakukan hal aneh lagi. Seperti di sekolah yang selalu bikin onar, dimanapun ia berada selalu jadi biang keributan.

"Mau apa kau!" tanyanya sinis, Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Itu aja nggak bisa!" ejeknya sambil masang muka jelek, Sasuke hanya memandang tidak minat padanya.

"Lihat aku dong, udah bisa mendayuh," pamernya sambil membanggakan diri, ia membawa sepedanya yang udah bengkok sana-sini. Lalu ia mendayuhnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan, ia benar-benar puas melihat muka si bocah rambut bebek itu.

Lihatkan! Jangan pernah mengacuhkannya, dia ini hebat lho.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua buku-buku jarinya, si bodoh itu! orang yang selalu tidak bisa apa-apa, yang suka berisik yang tahunya Cuma teriak-teriak. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa sedangkan ia tidak?

Naruto tertawa menang, huh dia benar-benar bangga pada dirinya sendiri tidak sia-sia kupingnya merah di jewer berkali-kali. Tidak masalah kepalanya beradu tembok setiap hari.

Karena gayanya se langit, Naruto tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya saat sepedanya tersandung batu, hasilnya sepedanya oleng dan dia nyusep ke tanah dengan tidak elit.

"Uuuhhh!" dia mengaduh sakit.

"Baka dobe!" sekali bodoh tetap bodoh! Tapi sebel juga juga kalahi ma si orang bego itu, dia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi lain kali. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Walaupun tidak ia akui ia juga senang Naruto mau ngajaknya bicara, mau bertengkar dengannya. Setidaknya ia merasa dirinya ada, eksentasinya di akui oleh orang lain, ia juga sering mengukur kemampuannya karena bocah itu, ia jadi berusaha lebih dan lebih lagi. Diam-diam ia akui kalau Naruto adalah teman dan rivalnya.

Ia berdiri dan melihat si pirang sambil mencibir, lalu ia masuk kerumahnya. Meninggalkan bocah kuning yang kesal.

…

Karena kesal Naruto pergi ke taman bermain, sambil menendang-nendang kerikil Naruto memperhatikan anak-anak sebayanya yang lagi asyik bermain. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengajaknya bermain.

Disudut ia melihat anak perempuan yang duduk diatas tikar sedang bermain dengan bonekanya, ia berlagak sedang memberi minum boneka itu. Naruto langsung melesat kesana siapa tahu ia mau bermain dengannya.

"Hai," sapanya dengan ceria, gadis itu melihatnya malu-malu lalu membalas sapaannya dengan gugup, anak aneh pikirnya, tapi tidak apalah asal ia punya teman, tidak apa kalau itu perempuan, dan aneh sekalipun.

"Siapa kau?!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak lagi dengan rambut panjang, muka bocah itu tidak senang padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" Tanyanya sambil mendorong Naruto keluar dari tikar.

"Istri?" tanyanya balik menatap bingung. "Kau ingin merebut istriku, ya!" tudingnya sembari menunjuk muka Naruto dengan jari, matanya menatap tajam.

"Tidak," belanya lagi. "N-neji-ni." Anak perempuan pemalu itu menarik tangan lelaki yang memandang Naruto tajam, lelaki itu memeluk gadisnya. "Ayo main lagi, Hinata-chan."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti melihat anak-anak aneh itu bermain istri-suami.

"Pergi! Cari istri lain sana!" usir si bocah berambut panjang itu, Naruto mejulurkan lidahnya lalu pergi dengan kesal.

Ia tidak punya teman, bermain sendiri membosankan. Saat melewati rumah tetangganya ia melihat si Sasuke sedang bermain sendiri.

Sudah cukup! Ia sudah capek tidak punya teman. Pokoknya Sasuke harus jadi temannya, titik.

Sasuke duduk diatas tikar yang baru saja ia gelar, ia mau main mobil-mobilan di sampingnya ada boneka kucing. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung duduk di atas tikar tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik si pirang, namun ia cuek aja. Ia terus asyik dengan mobilnya. Naruto melihat kegiatan Sasuke tanpa berani membuka suara, tapi lama-lama kesal juga kalau terus diabaikan.

"Hey! Ayo main yang lain…" ia berpikir sebentar, lalu ingat anak-anak di taman tadi, "Kita main suami-istri." Namun Sasuke tidak tertarik, ia kembali pura-pura cuek. Naruto tambah kesal. "Kalau kau mau main, kuajari kau naik sepeda." Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga, rasanya seperti dirinya saja yang bisa naik sepeda.

"Tidak sudi," jawab Sasuke datar, Naruto mengepalkan tangan kecilnya. "Harus mau!" serunya geram

"Kalau tidak! Akan ku ganggu kamu tiap hari," ancamnya sambil menunjuk dengan jari tengahnya pada muka Sasuke, bocah raven itu mengerucut bibirnya. "Terserah." Akhirnya ia menggalah, Naruto langsung bersorak.

"Aku jadi suami dan kamu istriku! Mengerti!" Sasuke mengangguk saja, sebenarnya ia juga tidak paham permainan itu. habisnya ia selalu main sendiri tidak pernah main dengan orang lain.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, Naruto menggaruk pipinya ia bingung tapi kemudian ingat anak perempuan di taman itu, ia langsung mengambil boneka kucing lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Itu anak kita, kamu urus dia," ujarnya kembali sok pintar, Sasuke memandang bocah pirang itu dalam diam, "Hn," sahutnya cuek lagi. Ia mengelus boneka itu. Naruto kembali bingung ia duduk di tikar dan melihat Sasuke dalam diam.

"Kau kan suami! Jadi harus kerja."

"Oh iya, ya hehehe," jawabnya malu-malu sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

…

Sore yang cerah dan indahnya musim gugur ikut menemani kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bermain. Bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadi kesan yang manis untuk mereka berdua.

Musim gugur juga waktu yang bagus untuk para istri bersantai, sesuai janji dengan Kushina tetangga barunya, Mikoto menyiapkan teh hijau ia berencana menikmati teh khas jepang itu sambil menikmati guguran bunga sakura di taman di depan rumah Uchiha. Saat ia sedang bersiap-siap Kushina yang sedari tadi membantunya meracik teh mendekatinya

"Mikoto ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kushina, ramah. Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu kushina-san, semua sudah beres." Ibu berambut merah itu menepuk bahu Mikoto. "Kenapa kau bersikap formal padaku, panggil Kushina saja," kata istri dari Namikaze itu sambil tertawa, Mikoto dengan malu-malu mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita nikmati sore indah ini!" seru Kushina gembira sambil mengangkut barang-barang, sedangkan ibu dari dua anak yang melahirkan keturunan Uchiha itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat tetangganya yang penuh semangat.

.

"Istriku, aku pulang!" seru Naruto sambil melempar sepatunya begitu saja, Sasuke datang dan merapikan sepatu itu, Naruto segera menutup mukanya. "Jangan pukul aku istriku!" Sasuke memandang anak itu tidak mengerti.

"Suamiku, kamu mau makan apa?" Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke tidak memukul seperti ibunya, "Biar aku yang masak, istriku!" serunya bangga. Sasuke menggeleng, "Tapi istri itu yang memasak," bantah Sasuke lagi.

Naruto heran. "Tapi dirumah ayahku yang memasak."

"Di rumahku ibu yang masak," sahut Sasuke, bocah pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia ingin jadi anak Mikoto-bachan saja.

"Kushina-chan!" Mikoto dan Kushina yang ingin menikmati teh terhenti saat melihat putra-putranya yang sedang bermain, mereka tidak ingin mengusik dua bocah itu.

Kushina terkekeh, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tidak usah di buka aibnya lah kalau bermain, nanti akan ia pukul kepala anaknya.

Namun matanya jadi jahil saat Sasuke menyuruh putranya tidur dalam pangkuannya, dan membersihkan telinga anaknya.

"Ibu dan ayah melakukan ini saat mau tidur." Kushina langsung menyenggol Mikoto. "Kalian masih kayak pengantin baru saja," sukses membuat pipi ibu yang punya senyuman lembut itu tersipu malu.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan putra-putranya, yang sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan. "Makasih istriku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke mengangguk ia hendak mengambil bonekanya tapi Naruto mendadak memegang bahunya dan secara cepat ia mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi bibirnya pipinya jadi merah, Naruto tertawa lebar.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan kaget sedangkan Kushina sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dari tadi mengarah pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan bunyi klik-klik berkali-kali.

"Itu ciuman pertama Naruto, lho. Wahhhh!"

"Itu…" Mikoto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan gugup. "Itu juga ciuman pertama Sasuke!" histeris Mikoto dengan wajah yang merah.

Kushina terkekeh geli, "Jangan-jangan nanti kita berbesan."

"Ehh, mereka berdua kan laki-laki, Kushina-chan!" pekik Mikoto membuat Kushina terkejut.

"Ehh? Kupikir Sasuke itu anak perempuan!" namun kekagetan mereka bertambah saat Naruto menidurkan Sasuke dan menduduki perut bocah onyk itu.

"Nahh, ayahku juga melakukan ini saat tidur," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi, Sasuke melihat bocah itu dalam diam, ia bingung pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat ayah melakukan ini. Apalagi buka-buka baju ibunya.

Kushina dan Mikoto berlari tergopoh-gopoh! Begitu sampai Kushina langsung menjewer kuping anaknya dengan keras sedangkan Mikoto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat semua kancing bajunya sudah terbuka, rasanya Mikoto ingin menangis.

"Dasar anak nakal! Anak durhaka!" Kushina terus menyewer kuping anaknya membuat Naruto mengaduh.

"Ah… ibu sakit!"

…

Dua puluh tahun kemudian

"Jadi Sasu-chan, ayo main suami-istri." Permintaan aneh itu di sambut dengan senyum sinis dari seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambutnya menjuntai sebahu, ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada buku tebalnya sebelum diganggu sama makhluk kuning si biang heboh ini.

"Kau sudah tua Naru, apa masih suka permainan anak-anak itu?" cibirnya sambil menatap pemuda yang menganggunya, si blonde yang bernama Naruto hanya terkekeh. "Umurku 25 belum tua!"

"Tapi wajahmu itu dah mirip kakek-kakek." Ejeknya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau!" benar-benar telak, kata-kata itu tidak dapat ia balas. Pasalnya dibandingkan lelaki di depannya itu ia memang Nampak tua, entah kenapa si bebek didepannya wajahnya masih kayak remaja aja. Benar-benar bikin iri.

"Iya aku emang tua my prince, beda banget ma kamu yang awet muda! Apa ini karena 'terapi malam' yang sering kita lakukan, ya?" tanyanya sambil menaik-naikkan alis matanya membuat sasuke kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main suami-istri di ranjang aja sayang."

Sasuke melihat lelaki itu dalam diam, matanya memandang lurus pada Naruto yang tersenyum mesum ke arahnya, kemudian…

Pak!

Buku tebal itu mendarat dengan keras pada bagian muka Naruto, "Uuuhhh! Sasu-chan kenapa makin hari kau jadi mirip ibuku? Kau kan mirip Mikoto, harusnya kau lemah lembut, yang melayani suaminya dengan baik," ucap Naruto selanjutnya sambil mengusap mukanya yang memerah akibat pukulan.

Sasuke bukannya membaik, ia bertambah kesal dengan tanpa kasihan ia menginjak kaki si blonde dengan keras. "Aaaaaaaaa! Kau kejam." Naruto meloncat-loncak kesana-kemari, Sasuke menyeringai. "Rasakan itu, dobe." Ucapnya puas.

Sasuke tidak beminat meneruskan membaca bukunya, ia tidur di kasur dengan santai tidak peduli pada Naruto yang kesakitan.

Matanya memandang dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan hiasan bingkai foto, salah satu foto berusia cukup lama dengan latar bunga sakura yang berguguran, disana ada si pirang yang mengecup bibir si onyk dengan mata terkejut. Ia agak kesal melihat foto itu.

Dan disana juga ada sebuah bingkai foto yang berukuran raksasa. Di sana ada dirinya dan Naruto memakai jas putih dengan latar gereja. Bibirnya seulas menarik senyuman kemudian matanya beralih pada Naruto yang masih mengelus jempol kakinya.

"Suamiku, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sakit di jempol kakinya, bibirnya tersenyum aneh kemudian ia melompat ke ranjang dengan gembira.

* * *

end


End file.
